


The Dawn Will Come

by 420_geek



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/420_geek/pseuds/420_geek
Summary: Born with a name of nobility but cursed with the gift of magic, Solona Amell didn't know much about her life or family outside of the Circle. Little did she know, she was going to be lead on a path to much greater things. After celebrating her 18th birthday she quickly went through her Harrowing, passing with such ease, and was now a Mage; but before she knew it, she was recruited into the grey wardens.From there on out, Solona's life was an adventure. She made friends, found love, became a hero; but in a blink of an eye it was all gone, and Solona was lost.Now known as Enchanter Amell at the circle in Ostwick, Solona teaches young mages on the arts of arcane magic. She tries not to remember her past, but vivid dreams seem to haunt her. Dreams of darkspawn, an archdemon, a Blight; her past was catching up with her.Something was brewing. Is Solona ready to face her demons?
Relationships: Female Amell/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Nightmares

Nightmares were a normal occurrence, but this was different for the young enchanter. The air was quite stale Solona could taste it, but bitter cold and gave her a chill, goosebumps covered her fair skin. She squinted her eyes trying to make out her surroundings, but it was difficult to see through a green mist. What is this place? Was this the fade? No, it couldn't be. This wasn't the fade I remembered from... 

She shook the thought from her head and continued on, stone mountains and architecture stood around her as she walked through the mist. Solona started to get farther into the dark abyss she was currently in, and suddenly before her a glowing figure appeared and was shouting, "Run! Run while you can!" The figure looked to be a woman but Solona wasn't sure, you couldn't exactly trust anything in this sort of setting. Strange noises appeared in the distance; spiders were charging! 

Solona had two choices, to stay and try to fight off the spiders, or follow the glowing figure. The figure looked to be in chantry attire, but you can't exactly trust anything in this sort of situation. For Solona, this was different from other nightmares. Other nightmares involved things much darker, much more frightening. Darkspawn hordes, an archdemon. Or is this part of a dream she has yet to experience? Duncan never warned them of the nightmares before the ritual, which requires drinking darkspawn blood, becoming tainted. 

The figure called to her from top of a mountain, "Run! Run!" Over and over. Breathing heavily, Solona quickly climbed the mountain and stretched her arm out to the figure, who was holding out their hand. Shaped like a hand? This figure must be human in a way. The figure pulled Solona up, but it was too late; something latched on and held the figure in it's grasp, making it not able to escape through the tear that lay in the atmosphere before them. 

The tear was green in color, and glowed. It was an odd sight for Solona. A tear between worlds perhaps?   


"Go! Warn Them!" The figure yelled out, before being pulled back and disappearing into thin air. 

Warn them? Warn who? What was even going on? Before Solona got carried away in her thoughts, she quickly entered through the tear, and then it all went black.

  


* * *

  


**3 Days Ago**  


  


"Enchanter Amell, may we have a moment?"

Solona's eyes peered up from her desk to see Senior Enchanter Lydia stand before her. Solona looked up to Senior Enchanter Lydia. She is the one who brought Solona into the Ostwick Circle, and granted her title as an Enchanter. Lydia was like family for Solona, she reminded her of her old friend Wynne in so many ways. 

Looking past her, Solona watched the young mage-apprentices practice their magic along with a few sword fighting techniques. Arcane talents weren't widely known during these times, but it was a passion for Solona, and wanted to teach young minds the beauty of handling both magic and weaponry; to show them that you can heal but also defend and fight. 

"You may go back to your other activities. We will continue tomorrow," I stood up and watched the mage-apprentices leave the room, "How can I help you, Lydia?" 

She seemed nervous, "Solona, there is a rebellion going on between the mages and templar's. We must attend the Conclave and discuss the situation with our peers. You are, were, the Hero of Ferelden, I thought maybe bringing you could knock some sense into the minds of these people."

Solona chuckled, but this was a serious matter indeed. For years Solona has witnessed the divide between mages and templars. She knew there must be solid foundation, but not in the way that it was being handled. 

"I see," A lot of questions filled Solona's mind, "Who will all be there? When do we leave?"

"Come, we have a lot to discuss."

Senior Enchanter Lydia took Solona's hand and led her out of the room, "Lydia, do you think I should bring up the fact that I've been experiencing...nightmares?" 

Lydia said nothing but let out a sigh. Clearly there was a lot to discuss. 

  



	2. Loose Lips, Fade Rifts

Darkness poured around her. She couldn't see, couldn't move; Solona felt trapped. She suddenly heard crackling, a green light shown through her closed eyes. A quick flash of green made her eyes break open, catching her off guard, "Ah!" Solona hands flew in the air and she realized she couldn't move them, she was shackled. Her eyes grazed across the room she sat in; not only did it feel like a prison it looked like one too. 

_"Why am I shackled?"_ She thought, _"And why is my hand glowing?"_ A green tear was on her hand, and she could feel it pulsating. She felt it through her skin, her veins. It was like an ever growing fire inside, but it was bearable. At this point she didn't know what was worse, this or purposely drinking darkspawn blood in order to become a Grey Warden. Just another thing to add to Solona's plate. 

The iron plated doors that stood in front of her suddenly burst open, and two women entered. One with dark hair, pulled back with a braid and the rest of her hair underneath was shaved down. She stood tall and strong, you can see the fire in her eyes and sense the fire in her heart. The other woman woman wore a hood, all you could see was red strands of hair that came down over her cheekbones. 

The hooded woman's lips curved into a grin, "It's good to see you again, Warden Amell." 

Solona recognized that voice, that soothing voice that was carried by a cunning woman. It was none other than Leliana. Solona remembered when she first met Leliana, she was just a young Orlesian bard who became a Lay sister of the chantry in Lothering. A smooth talker and fine with her words, can sing a lullaby that would put anyone under, and yet she was a deadly rogue with knives or a bow. 

A gasp escaped her lips, "I don't go by that title anymore, but Maker it's good to see you!" Solona's old friend knelt down beside her and unlocked the shackles. 

"There's a lot to catch up on, but we must wait for another time. This is Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast," Leliana nodded towards the other woman, "She is the right hand to Divine Justinia, as I am the left. You are here in Haven." _Haven?_ A lot of things have changed since Solona left for Kirkwall.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Solona, despite the events that have unfolded." Cassandra had a concerned expression.

"What do you mean events that have unfolded?" Solona questioned. She didn't quite remember the incidents from before. 

Leliana and Cassandra glanced at one another, "Do you not remember was has occurred?" 

Solona shook her head, "Not really, no. I remember we were on our way to the conclave, and suddenly I was..in this place that didn't feel...real."

"Why were you coming to the conclave? I haven't heard your name in years! No offense." Leliana was right. After the battle in Denerim, things transpired and Solona went her own way, never to be really heard of again. But once a hero, always a hero. 

"I- that's besides the point. I came with the Ostwick circle, and I don't really remember much before passing out." 

A questioning look appeared across Leliana's face, "Ostwick circle?" She then sighed, "We shall catch up later. Right now we have other matters, Cassandra will tell you more. I must go to the forward camp." Leliana then took me into her arms giving me a tight hug, "I'm so glad to see you. Cassandra, I will see you at the camp." And with that, Leliana disappeared out of the room. She was always quick with her movements, was always and will always be a perfect spy. 

* * *

Cassandra led Solona out of the small prison, and she was quickly blinded by the light that shattered the sky. It was glowing green and bright, flashing, it looked as if fire balls were shooting from it. 

Solona became mesmerized by the sight. She dreamt of the fade many times, but never witnessed a sight like this. "We call it the breach," Cassandra answered breaking Solona out from her daze, "The conclave...was destroyed. There was fighting, an explosion. Many people have died." Her eyes laid low to the ground, "But you made it out. That must be a blessing." 

Solona looked at the green mark on her hand, "Perhaps this mark has something to do with this." 

Whether the mark was caused by this event called the breach, Solona wanted to help either way. "It's not a good time to ask but, what happened to Senior Enchanter Lydia from the Ostwick circle?"

The woman turned her back to Solona and let out a deep breath. After 28 years of life, to Solona a deep breath is usually bad news. "I'm sorry but-" 

Solona raised her hand to stop in protest, "I already know."

The Ostwick circle always remained neutral when it came to templars. Templars gave order, mages would listen and follow. Feelings were mutual. Some templars have even grown bonds with mages. Solona herself has bonded with a templar at one time, but it never got far. She never saw them as a threat; but that didn't stop her from knowing what they can do if it came down to it. 

The mages weren't left off easy either. Solona has witnessed blood magic many times. Her friend Jowan, Merrill, the list was endless. This didn't necessarily make mages bad people, including ones who have practiced blood magic, but there is always a danger. An Enchanter by the name Vivienne once told Solona "Magic is dangerous, just as fire is dangerous. Anyone who forgets this truth gets burned" and it has been burned into Solona's mind ever since.

In the end, Solona knew a lot of the mages were ready to rebel, she could feel the tension slowly building amongst peers. It was going to blow sooner or later. It still didn't stop her from hurting, but it made her want to fight more, and find out what was going on. 

"Let's make our way to the forward camp. There are a few others we need to meet up with. Come, it is not too far. You will need to have your weapons ready, though. Who knows what we may face on the journey." Cassandra quickly broke the silence between us and grabbed her sword and shield. 

Solona followed her lead, grabbing not only her lyrium staff but also her spellweaver, her arcane weapon she has carried along but hasn't used in years. "It's good to see you again, old friend." She whispered to the sword as she slipped it in her leather holster, and continued to follow Cassandra along the path of Haven. Solona wasn't sure if she had another fight left in her, but she was willing to try. 


	3. Warriors, Mages, Rogues; Oh my!

The path through Haven felt like a long and grueling journey. Yet only so big of an area, it felt like miles and miles with fighting all the darkspawn that lay in wake. Solona and Cassandra battled their way through the demon army that appeared before them; wraiths and shades at every turn, shooting from the massive breach that sat above in the sky. Between Solona's fast skill with her electric abilities and Cassandra wielding her sword with such might, they were able to make it to the area Cassandra's companions were at, and they fighting demons themselves. The women quickly entered the battle helping them defeat the creatures.

"Quickly, before more come through!" The one exclaimed, grabbing Solona's hand that held the questionable mark and held it towards the flashing green tear in the sky. It looked like a portal to another world, full of demons and other frightening creatures; the fade. 

A green light flashed before Solona's eyes; a green strike shooting out of her hand at the tear that stood in front of them. A bearable pain shot through Solona's body while performing this stunt, but it closed the tear nonetheless. 

Solona felt breathless at that moment. This was no sort of magic she was used to, and she wasn't sure if it was even magic at all. "What did you do?" She asked the man. 

"I did nothing, the credit is yours." He was an elf, had very sharp facial features and had a bald head, but had a voice smooth as silk. Solona was taken aback, "I did this, how?"

"I studied the mark upon your hand and it seemed to have the same effect as these fade rifts. I thought perhaps the mark would be able to close these rifts, and it seems my thoughts are correct." Not only did the elf seem smooth, but he seemed highly intelligent as well. 

A chuckle was heard, "And here I thought we were all gonna be dead." Solona recognized that voice, and turned to see the witty dwarf she met during her time in Kirkwall. A sly smirk spread across Solona's face, "Ah, well if it isn't Varric Tethras."

"Rogue, storyteller; the one and only!"

Solona met the clever surface dwarf during her travel to Kirkwall. After Denerim, Solona found herself feeling very lost and alone, and anyone would feel that way too if they were left in Redcliffe castle heartbroken after a huge victory. It was the beginning of an end, and Solona needed an escape. 

During her time in Kirkwall, she worked as a barmaid at the Blooming Rose, a known whore house. It didn't bother Solona though, everyone felt respected and the money wasn't bad; of course there were the typical drunk arses that would get a bit too wild, but Solona was quick to put an end to it before the templars would come and break it up. Templars were loyal to the chantry, they had many years of training and in the end would take vows; but this didn't stop them from coming to the Blooming Rose to get a quick "release". 

Solona didn't care where she was at at the time. She had a roof over her head, food to eat, and money. It was a change she needed at the time. She had to escape from Redcliffe, Denerim, everywhere she knew of just left a bad taste in her mouth. She made a lot of good memories during her time in Kirkwall, but she wasn't truly happy till she met Lydia. 

"You two know each other?" Cassandra snarled. Clearly there was some bad blood between the two. "Varric, we questioned you and you apparently knew nothing!" 

Varric chuckled, "Ah, but you didn't ask if I knew the Hero of Ferelden, the famed grey warden by the name of Solona Amell. But even if you did, I didn't know where she was either, yet here we are!" Cassandra said nothing but flashed a dirty look his way. 

"I haven't seen you in, what, 4 years? Haven't changed a bit there, Varric." He took a bow at the compliment, "I aim to please."

"My name is Solas if there are to be introductions," The elf kindly intervened. "Cassandra, I must tell you, not any mage has such capabilities to do destruction like this, such as opening the fade. I believe there's something much more going on and I believe the mark will help us." 

Solona looked at the mark deeply, "At least this is good for something." The mark gave Solona a weird feeling, yet she felt power, a power that could possibly stop this destroying everything they knew of. 

Cassandra nodded towards Solas in agreement, "Then we must do what we can, and quickly. Let's get to the forward camp and meet Leliana."

* * *

The group made it to the entrance of the camp, a fade rift blocked their path. They quickly fought the demons that came out of the rift with swift might. The rift suddenly went dim and Solona used her mark once more and closed it successfully. 

"Your skill is coming quite proficient." Solas complimented the mage. "Let's just hope we can close the big one." The dwarf then stepped in sarcastically. He wasn't wrong though, this mark was their only hope at this point.

They entered the doors of the camp. Soldiers stood around, groaning in pain; others trying to help them with potions they have made from local herbs. Leliana came into view. She stood next to a man in chantry robes, a clerk. "You made it! Chancellor Roderick, this is-"

The man looked disgruntled, annoyed, "I know who she is, and she is a murderer! She started this whole thing, she killed everyone!" 

"Not true," Leliana became angry, "You were there, you saw what happened. This is something much more!" 

Chancellor Roderick held his hand up stopping Leliana from continuing, "Are you going to let this continue, Seeker? I order you to send this woman to prison!" He pointed at Cassandra now, making the fire in her eyes shine more.

"Order me? You're a glorified clerk, a bureaucrat, you will not order me!" 

Solona was annoyed at this point. Everyone bickering back and forth helped nothing, "So who is actually in charge here?" She then asked breaking the argument. 

The chancellor shrieked, "You killed everyone in charge!" He then sighed, "Call in a retreat, this is hopeless."

A crackle was heard and sparks flew from the mark, a shooting pain shot through Solona's arm. We were getting closer to the breach, and it felt like the mark was becoming stronger. They had to make a move. 

"I could send agents on a path through the mountains to get us there-" Leliana said, "Or we can charge with the soldiers and deal with this faster." Cassandra quickly butt in.

They then looked at Solona, "How do you think we should proceed?" 

Solona looked up the mountain, all she could see was the breach. The over powering breach that was slowly destroying them all, and to top it off the Divine was dead. Who was going to help them now in a time like this? Something more was going on, and Solona wasn't waiting around to find out what. "I say we charge."


	4. When The Past and Present Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solona doesn't remember much from before. All she remembers is Senior Enchanter Lydia bringing her to the conclave along with fellow mages within the circle, and then it all went blank. Now here she is alongside a fierce warrior, a mysterious elven mage, and a cocky dwarf fighting demons and fade rifts. She would do anything to be back in the circle, even though her fellows are amongst the destruction. As much as she wants to be back in her safety net, a face she'd rather keep in the past makes their way back making her question why she would want to return.

The Harrowing was a well known test amongst the circles, yet a well kept secret from the rest of Thedas. It was a test for young mage apprentices to go through; in order to pass they must be sent into the fade and face a demon, while the templars wait on the outside if things were to go sour, a light way to put it. If you refuse the demons advances, their promises to fulfill your hopes and desires, and eventually killing them, you pass. You are seen as a strong willed mage who has the ability to resist temptation. Now if you were to accept the demons offers, you were now corrupted, an abomination, easily to give in to temptation from evil beings; you were slaughtered. There are some cases where mages get lost and trapped within the fade. Mages assume then the templars took it into their own hands if it came down to it. It was life or death during this test; if successful, apprentices were then given the mage title within the circle, and given robes.

Yet young apprentices still feared the thought of the Harrowing, because you didn't know if or when you would be chosen to go through this test. Some mages go mad with the thought. _"Do they want me as a mage?"_ They'd say. _"Do they think I'm ready?"_ Young mages around the circles always asked themselves these questions because the enchanters will take you with no warning, whether you're ready or not, and with this comes the fear that they would fail and be killed, or worse, be made tranquil. Of course no one wants to die, but no mage certainly wants to be made tranquil. To lose your emotions, your thoughts; hopes and dreams, all gone. No one, not even a regular human with no gift of magic would want to live that life. But it was an option for the apprentices who wished to not go through with it, with the fear that they would be weak willed and will fall for the demons that await. It was either kill or be killed, and some would rather just give it all up just _to live._

_Bing, Bong._ The clock struck 12. The moon light shined through the window on a sleeping Solona curled in bed. 

_Creek, Bang!_ The door leading into her room flew open, making Solona jerk out of bed. "What the-?" She shut up quickly. Templars stood on both sides of the door, one who she recognized as Cullen. Though he was standing in position, he happened to glance at Solona from the side and a small grin appeared on his face.

Though Cullen was a templar, he had a good feeling about Solona. He always attempted small talk with the mage apprentice when their paths crossed within the towers halls. Fellow mage apprentices saw how the templar acted when she would enter a room he was in, and would make light jokes about it to Solona. _"Oh, Solona, look! Your knight in shining armor is waiting for you."_ They'd say with a laugh. _"He's a templar, I'm a mage. It would never happen."_ Solona would say sarcastically, shutting down any chance of a rumor to begin. Cullen was a handsome man indeed in the eyes of Solona, but she was a mage apprentice and he was a templar, it would never happen. In the eyes of a mage, he would be nothing but the enemy at the end of the day.

That grin quickly disappeared though due to Knight-Commander Greagoir and First Enchanter Irving entering the room. 

"Hello, Solona." Irving said with a smile. 

Solona looked confused, _why would the templars, Knight-Commander, and Irving be in my room at this hour?_ All she could possibly think of was the Harrowing, and though she learned more about magic and studied hard, Solona wasn't quite sure if she was ready for this. "Is this what I think this is?" Was all she could ask, and with that he held out his hand and they lead the mage apprentice out of her room.

Her eyes flashed open, templars stood around her. Solona sat up and rubbed the back of her head, trying to comprehend what just happened. She entered the fade, and fought off the demons promises of a life lived deliciously, and passed her test. Irving held his hand out once more for her, congratulating her on this accomplishment. "I'm happy to see you made it out successfully, Solona." He said with a smile. "Yes, congratulations Ms. Amell." Greagoir interjected with a cocky grin, "Glad to see you're not corrupted." And with that, he left the large room with his templars in tow. Behind them was Cullen, who then quickly looked back at Solona. He looked relieved to see her alive and well, relieved that he didn't have to possibly kill her. She was just Solona in his eyes, and he couldn't of been happier. Before the other templars could notice he wasn't in tow with them, he quickly made his way out of the room. 

Solona noticed Irving giving the Knight-Commander a smug grin as he left, making her chuckle. "He can be- and excuse my languange here Solona, but an ass." Solona smiled and nodded in agreement, "Thank you, First Enchanter. I hope to do great things for the circle." 

The First Enchanter took her hands into his, "I'm sure you will do great things. Now let's be off, I'm quite certain you're very tired from that experience." 

"After fighting that demon? I think I'm in need of a drink!" 

This made Irving bellow with laughter, "Oh I agree, but how about some tea instead? We can discuss you're role within the circle then." 

Solona and Irving began to walk out of the room, and the thoughts of how she wanted to make the circle better began to flow through her head. Little did Solona know, this was just the awakening of the adventure that was yet to come. The adventure that will change her life _forever._

* * *

**Present Day**

As they made their journey alongside the soldiers fighting their way to reach the temple, they reached another camp. More soldiers were fighting another rift that stood along their path to the temple. Solona began to think about times that were much more simple, _my Harrowing was much more simple than this_ she thought to herself. Solona thought that would be the only time she would've went into the fade. Other times it was just during dreams, now it's reality and everyone is in danger. "Quickly! They need help!" Cassandra called out, running towards the soldiers fighting off the demons that popped out of the rift. It felt never ending to the crew as they fought their way through. Solona and Solas stayed back, swaying their staves, magic flourishing out to the enemy; it almost looked like a dance. Varric was on the opposite side of the two, "How do you like this, demonic scum!" He'd yell, shooting Bianca like a mad man. Wraiths and terrors coming out of the rift were slaughtered, not standing a chance against the crew.

The rift crackled loudly and Solona lifted her marked hand, a bright light struck into the rift and closed it shut. It was over, but not completely over yet. "Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift, well done!" 

That voice. She recognized that voice. Solona turned to see who it came from, and the memories of him felt like a punch to the gut. 

_"Why must you tempt me, demon?! You are not her! Stop toying with me!"_ She remembered him say all those years ago. His voice sounded different, more rugged; a voice that says "I've been through a lot of shit". But when she saw him, she saw the same young templar she met over 10 years ago. The same golden hair, lightened from the sun no doubt, and the same eyes that were pools of honey. More stubble on the face, and scars added. He definitely went through a lot no doubt. He was in Kirkwall during the rebellion; and while the mage stayed at the Blooming Rose under an alias. They always crossed paths but never knew due to Solona always hiding herself amongst the people in Kirkwall. If Leliana taught her one thing during their time together, it was how to be stealthy during certain situations. Kirkwall was definitely one of them. 

Cassandra took a breath, "It wasn't me, Commander. Thank our prisoner here, or should I say the Hero of Fereldan." Oh how Solona hated being called that. She wanted that life to be left in the past, but of course when everyone sees you as a Hero it would never go away. Solona was glad to do what she did, she did indeed feel like a hero at the time. But that hero was left down and out, broken, and just wanted to be left alone.

"Oh, I-" Cullen was left speechless, and began rubbing the back of his neck out of nervousness. This made Solona chuckle a bit on the inside. He still seemed to be the same awkward templar she spoke to in the halls. She remembered he would do that same thing when he got nervous all those years ago. _Maybe he hasn't changed that much.._

Though she was nervous herself seeing him again, she had to break the silence that ensued. "It was nothing, Cul- Commander now, is it?" 

A grin appeared on his face, making Cassandra gag a bit and Varric chuckle. "Oh, um, yes. Commander. Uh.. Thank you, um.." He began to rub the back of his neck again. _Definitely hasn't changed much._

"Ugh," Cassandra said aloud and placed her hand on Cullen's shoulder, "You and your men should get to safety, Commander. We'll handle it from here." 

Cullen then began to help the other soldiers up, "Maker watch over you." He said, taking a second glance at Solona before helping two of the men walk to safety. From there, the crew made their way to the top of the temple.

Destruction was all around them. The once glorious Temple of Sacred Ashes was now destroyed. Memories of the temple came pouring back to Solona as they made their way towards the giant rift, the one that started it all. She remembered when she first laid eyes upon the sacred urn itself, and now everything was gone. It was definitely a devastating moment for Solona. Though she never really followed the Chantry itself, she did believe in the Maker. _But why would the Maker allow all of this to happen?_ She thought to herself, as they continued deeper into the temple itself. The rift was now closer in view, and was massive. Solona looked at it with surprise. The other rifts were smaller in comparison, making her nervous that she won't be able to handle this one. 

"Thank the Maker, you're here!" Leliana called out, fellow soldiers and spies with weapons in tow. "We lost a couple spies on the way," Leliana looked down, but she knew how it was. Everyone here was here for a reason. "But you're here, we're here, and that's good. The Commander, is he okay?" She then asked, looking at Cassandra who had a smirk.

"Oh, the Commander is fine, I'm sure great after seeing our Hero."

Solona felt her cheeks grow warm and Leliana noticed. Leliana was with Solona when they helped the circle, and just so happened to meet Cullen while there. She knew how the templar truly felt about the mage, but knew Solona was broken in a way in the aftermath, though she was with _another._

"Ahem," Solona coughed. "I think we have bigger things to manage here." 

Leliana nodded in agreement, "You're right. Any ideas on how to manage this?"

"I was just about to ask that myself," Solona looked at the three, "Any idea on how I'm supposed to get up there?"

Solas shook his head, "No, but this is the key. It has to be."

"Then let's get moving." Cassandra turned from the crew and began to walk the destroyed path. Cassandra was brash, but she wanted to end this, whatever this was, with everything in her. Solona couldn't agree more. She, too, wanted this to end, and wanted to be away once everything was over. The three followed the fierce warrior. An odd stone that looked of raw lyrium covered the broken down temple walls, but it was red in color and you could see the intense power reignite through it. 

Varric looked around himself with amazement, yet horror. "Red lyrium, whatever you do, don't touch it!" He spoke quietly.

"Red lyrium? In the Temple of Sacred Ashes?" Solas questioned. Mages used lyrium to gain mana, it comes in handy when using magic, but red lyrium? Wasn't a really known thing, until Knight-Commander Meredith went mad with an idol that contained red lyrium in Kirkwall. Thus the rebellion began, though it was brewing well before hand. 

"Yes, Chuckles, red! It'll make you go mad. Just- whatever you do don't touch it." Varric did indeed know what he was talking about. While in Kirkwall, him and the soon to be Champion of Kirkwall went on an expedition to the deep roads and got a hold of the lyrium idol. That Champion was none other than Solona's cousin, Marian Hawke. Solona did love her cousin, but seen her as overbearing and reminded Hawke that she too was once a Hero, that it's not always a good thing. _"Eh, I like it."_ Hawke would say. 

The crew continued their way through the red lyrium covered temple, and dropped down to the bottom floor. Soldiers waited at the bottom, while the spies hid at the top, waiting with bow and arrows in hand; the giant glowing green rift crackling above them. It was massive, and Solona's nerves began to grow heavy on her. Not only that, but the pain that was radiating from the mark itself was excruciating. It felt like her arm was on fire. Suddenly, a shot from her hand flew into the rift, and a giant black figure with glowing red eyes came into view. "Help me, please!" A voice called out. A woman wearing Chantry attire was in the black figures grasp. _Maker, it's the Divine!_ Solona thought. 

Indeed it was Divine Justinia, struggling in it's grasp. Doors then flew open in the mist, "What's going on here!" _Wait, is that me?!_

The glowing red eyes turned to the figure that was Solona in the mist, "Slay the intruder!" The voice called out, and then it all disappeared. _What just happened?_

Cassandra grabbed Solona's shoulder, "So you _were_ there! Who attacked?! Was the Divine- is she alive?" She began questioning the mage. "I don't remember anything." Solona answered back, with a hard stern look in her eyes. She in fact didn't remember a thing that happened, though she wished she did so she can go back to being just a mage away from all this. 

Solas intervened, "I believe that this _is_ the key to the breach. I believe if we use the mark to open the rift, we will be able to close it once more." 

Cassandra sighed loudly and closed her eyes, "That means demons," She then looked at Solona with a look of hope in her eyes, "But we must try."

Everyone went into position behind Solona. Soldiers gathered nearby with their swords and shields ready; spies snuck out from the tops of the torn down walls of the tower, drawing out their bow and arrows. They were ready as they'll ever be. Cassandra nodded towards Solona, and she raised her hand once more towards the rift and it was as if an explosion happened. Suddenly a giant Pride demon crawled their way through the tear before them all, roaring with all it's might. "Now!" Cassandra called out, and everyone began to fight the massive demon. 

The demon was powerful, calling out Shades from the fade to help him destroy them all. It didn't stop them though, due to Solona holding her hand out once more, making the rift crackle and distracting the demon from the others. This helped the others attack him more, weakening him. With one last slash from Cassandra's sword, the demon was on the ground, powerless. 

"Do it!"

"Use the mark!"

And Solona did. It was a strong rift, so strong that it made her very weak. She fell to the ground as the rift closed, making a large green flash throughout the sky. Cheers from behind could be heard, but a large green tear still sat within the sky. _This isn't over...why can't this just be it?_ Solona thought to herself, and her world suddenly went to black. 


	5. Hero

_**It was dark,** **but light at the same time. Green mist fell over the rocky mountains and stone statues that sat on the murky ground that lay beneath Solona. She opened her eyes to the horror around her and gasped. Creatures scattered about; giant spiders, wraiths, and terrors. For Solona, this wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare. "You shouldn't be here." A voice called out. Before Solona could manage to escape her nightmare, a giant black figure formed before her, and a loud roar was heard up above in the dark, milky green sky; a dragon! It didn't look like just any dragon. "An archdemon?" Solona said quietly to herself, and began to run the opposite direction.**_

_**It felt like a never ending circle, but Solona kept running, looking back every so often to see if the figure was following her. It would show itself every couple of feet, but the dragon flew up above watching her closely. "That way, keep going!" The voice called out again...** _

Her eyes flashed open. _It was just a dream..._ Until she sat up and felt herself soaked in sweat. She knew it was a nightmare, grey wardens normally suffer with them. What else do you expect to get once you consume darkspawn blood? It was a price to pay in the end, but Solona helped a lot of people in her life and she was proud of it. But this nightmare was different for Solona. _Is there a Blight coming?_

The door creeked open. An elven girl with shaggy brown hair and bright green eyes entered the room holding a platter. Seeing Solona awake startled the young elf and she dropped the platter, "Oh! I'm so sorry I-" She looked nervous.

"Don't be sorry, I'm awake now. What seems to be the problem?" Solona asked with a helpful look in her eyes. She always felt something for the elves. She witnessed how they were treated in the Denerim alienage, and it reminded her how mages were treated in everyday life in a way. Some of her friends within the circle were elven. _They're probably_ _gone now though.._

The elven girl covered her face in embarrassment, "I'm sorry, I said the wrong thing. Um-" 

"What's your name?" Solona asked, sitting up in the bed. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room. A desk, chest, some candles burning, and a couple windows; it felt like a home to Solona. She then glanced back at the nervous elf who began to clean up the mess; Solona got up to help. 

"I-I'm Nallia."

Solona bowed her head, "Pleasure to meet you, Nallia. I'm Solona."

"I know who you are," Nallia smiled, "you're the Hero of Fereldan. You helped elves.. my people." 

"It was just the right thing to do." Solona answered back. For Solona, it was the right thing to do. Elves were being treated like slaves to humans. Abused, raped, the list was endless. Solona took it upon herself to help the alienage and she was proud of it. "Not only that, Ms, but you also stopped that thing in the sky. Everyone's talking about it." 

_Stopped?_ Solona looked at the mark on her hand, "So the people are happy with me?"

Nallia chuckled, "You're a hero! At least to me you are." She quickly wrapped her arms around Solona, tightly. Solona smiled at the elf, "Thank you, Nallia." 

The elf perked up and left her go, and gathered her things on the platter, "Oh! Before I forget, Cassandra needs to see you at once in the Chantry!" And she quickly dashed out the door before Solona could answer back. _Why though? Oh no, they're probably going to the gallows...or something._ Solona thought to herself. She was quite the overthinker, but there was times when she wished she thought more long and hard about certain things. _Like that time when Al- Be quiet, head!_ Perhaps she wasn't overthinking then, just lost in those moments. 

Solona pulled herself together, and decided to leave the small house. 

* * *

_Woah._

It was 'Woah' indeed; as Solona left the house, people gathered along the path that lead to the Chantry. Helmets off, heads bowed, children looked up at the woman with stars in their eyes. "There she is, the one who stopped the breach!" She'd hear the people whisper. _Maybe this really did help._

The doors of the Chantry were soon standing before her. Solona hasn't been to a Chantry since Kirkwall. After everything she's gone through, she did find solstice at the Chantry. It was peaceful for Solona, and though she didn't agree with everything They would say, she would still say small prayers for her friends she has met along the way whether they deserved it or not. Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the doors and entered. An argument could be heard across the hall.

"Are you completely mad?!" One voice yelled out.

"Yes, perhaps I _am_ mad!" The other spoke out in return. 

_Do I really-_ Solona was quickly brought into the room, soldiers awaiting signal stood on each side of the door. Cassandra, Leliana, and Chancellor Roderick stood around a huge paper covered table; "Quickly! I want her chained and sent to Val Royeaux to be trialed and _face execution."_ The Chancellor said to the soldiers with a stern look in his eye.

A loud thud was heard. It was Cassandra, punching her fists down on to the table, "No, absolutely not." She then pointed at the two guards, "You two may leave." The soldiers listened to her command and left the room at once, leaving the Chancellor baffled. 

"You're going to leave this prisoner go? She _may_ just start another breach!"

Solona was tired of this, "I did everything I could to close that thing, it nearly killed me." Chancellor Roderick smirked at the thought. 

"She was there and helped. The most holy called out to her when we fought that thing, Chancellor! That should _mean_ something! The maker sent her to us in our darkest hour." Cassandra snarled. 

"Besides, others may be at fault here." Leliana jumped in.

The Chancellor was baffled, "Excuse me, are you saying I'm a suspect?"

"You," Lelianna glared at him, "and many others." 

He then proceeded to point at Solona "But not the prisoner."

"Enough!" Cassandra snapped, slamming a book down on to the table, "Do you know what this is, Chancellor? A writ from the Divine herself, granting us the authority to act. I declare the Inquisition reborn." 

The Chancellor looked furious, and scared, at this point and began to back himself towards the door; Cassandra walked towards him with the book, "We will close the breach, we will end this; and we _will_ find those who are responsible." And with that the Chancellor left the room with no word, and nothing but a disgruntled noise from Cassandra and she turned to face Solona and Leliana once more. 

"This is the Divine's directive; rebuild the Inquisition of the Old. Find those who stand against the chaos. But we have no numbers, no leader, and now no support from the Chantry." Leliana spoke quietly, looking at the book that sat before them.

Cassandra sighed, "It will be hard, but we have no choice. We must try," She then turned to Solona, "With your help."

 _Help? Again? More Help?_ Will things ever just be normal for Solona? She always wondered this. Yeah, she was the Hero of Fereldan, defeated the Blight; but she was tired, and just wanted to live normal for once. Solona then thinks of her family; though she went to the circle at a young age, she still remembers her mother's love, and the tears she cried when Solona was taken away by the templars. It had to happen, but no one ever wants their children to be taken from them. She thought of her cousin Bethany, helping out the mages within Kirkwall after the rebellion. And Hawke. Though overbearing and loving the Champion lifestyle, she was still family and Solona didn't want anything bad to happen to her cousins. And then thought of Nallia, remembering her kind words, and realizing that maybe she still is a hero in the eyes of others. She looked at the mark on her hand, the mark that may be the key to ending whatever this was. _Maybe, just maybe..._

"If you're truly trying to restore order..."

Leliana nodded, "That is the plan."

"Yes, with you at our side." Cassandra said, holding her hand out to Solona.

_Here we go again._


	6. Just a Mage

_Haven._ Who would've thought the Hero of Fereldan would be back? It used to be an unknown, small village that wasn't even marked on most maps; strangers were not welcomed by those within the village. The priests were male, and for the rest of Thedas that was not a common thing. When Solona went in search of the Urn of Sacred Ashes to save Arl Eamon, she eventually caught up with a violent cult; a fanatic group called the Disciples of Andraste that have taken root within Haven and guarded this sacred urn. Solona and the group she was with ended up killing all members of the cult, and had to take a test in order to reach the urn itself. In the end, Solona got to see the urn itself and felt differently in her faith, for the most part as a mage. The village ended up burying the dead cultists by the villages entrance, showing all who come the ones the Warden killed. Soon after, everyone abandoned Haven. 

Now here they were, the quiet little village that wasn't marked on most maps. The people staying at Haven were there for comfort, safety. Most of their homes were destroyed amongst the rebellion, some are probably still in search of a home after the blight. Haven was a sanctuary now, and it enlightened Solona. When she first arrived here, she felt out of place, it was odd. The people weren't friendly, and were quite standoffish; did not welcome newcomers and probably would never accept help from a stranger. And here she stood again, in a bright village where they smiled but deep down knew a battle was brewing.

A lot has recently happened to Solona. She thought it would be the end of everything after defeating the archdemon in Denerim; but alas, she was left cold, alone, and heartbroken outside Redcliffe castle. Solona felt like nothing since then, not even during her time in the Ostwick circle. Though she loved teaching young mage-apprentices the ways of arcane magic, the circle was the last place she wanted to be back in; but Lydia saved Solona, and she was forever greatful for the new life Lydia provided. 

That life was short lived though it seemed, for when Solona was unconscious and trapped in what seemed to be the fade, fellow mages who attended the conclave attacked, killing Lydia. Amongst those who attacked were some of Solona's students. Though she was trapped in the fade, Solona knew the trouble within the circle before these events occurred. She would hear the whispers amongst the students. Solona was a young mage at one point; she too had friends who felt like prisoners, they wanted to escape. Many end up resorting to blood magic, like Solona's friend, Jowan. 

And now here she is once again, being seen as a hero in Haven. 

As she continued to walk the small village, she noticed a few similar faces, one that struck out the most was Harritt. Solona first met Harritt during her travels to Redcliffe village during the fifth Blight. Ultimately, Harritt helped Solona fight off the darkspawn that invaded the village from the castle, and stayed back to help rebuild the village from the aftermath. "My, my, it's good to see you, Harritt!" Solona welcomed him with a smile.

"Ah, Solona, how the years have passed. You were so young when I first met you, and now here you are all grown up." 

Solona chuckled. Harritt made Solona think of a father, or at least how a father would be, considering she didn't remember much about her own. It was nice to have a figure head though for Solona. "How does the new gear fit?" Harritt then questioned.

"Sturdy and warm, it's perfect. Still have that craftmanship I see."

"Always!" He bellowed, "We'll have to catch up another time, getting quite busy 'round here with this whole giant hole in the sky business. Let's kick some ass again, eh?" Harritt nudged Solona's shoulder, and went back to the crafting tables while Solona continued to wonder the village she once knew. 

"Warden Amell." She turned to see who called to her; and it was Threnn. Threnn fought alongside Loghain, King Cailan, and the wardens at Ostagar when the fifth Blight began. Loghain, in return, betrayed King Cailan, thus Cailan losing his life along with the Grey Wardens; Solona and another fellow Grey Warden being the only members to survive. 

"Threnn." Solona answered her back sternly. "Pleasure to see you again." 

Threnn let out a sarcastic laugh, making Solona roll her eyes in return. She knew Threnn surely had something against her, and it was due to her involvement with Loghain when he was killed. "Fighting for the Inquisition now I see?" Solona shot back. People around stopped to look, and began to watch the two argue back and forth.

"Well, perhaps if it wasn't for you and your boy toy murdering Loghain, maybe I wouldn't be here." 

Solona stepped forward, "Yeah, well, perhaps the Inquisition won't betray their fellow people.. like Loghain did." Not only did Loghain kill most of the Grey Wardens but he turned his back on his king, his friends son, Cailan; and he let the darkspawn horde invade Ostagar, killing what ever was left. But not Solona; she wanted to avenge Duncan. Duncan was one of the first people to see something in Solona when he first met her at the circle tower. He knew she was more than just a mage. 

_Smack!_ A rough hand slid across Solona's face in a fast motion, and it stung; she saw red. People who watched gasped seeing the quartermaster smack the Hero of Fereldan across the face, knowing anyone who would try the hero must be out of their mind. Though things in Solona's life have calmed down throughout the years, she will always be known as the hero. Solona glared at the freckled face woman who stood before her, but before she could make a move or even say a word, a familar face stepped in; "Threnn." 

It was Leliana. The look in her eyes could stop anything in it's tracks. If all this wasn't enough, nobody but Cullen Rutherford stood next to the redheaded woman. "But-" Threnn preached, trying to plead her case. 

"That's enough. We will speak about this matter later." Leliana quickly shut the woman down, making Threnn huff and turn away to assist other needs. Solona's eyes began to grow hot as tears formed sliding down her cheeks. She quickly turned away from the two and began to walk away, she did not want to be seen crying. After everything she has been through, Solona learned to not show her emotions, or, she at least tried not to. In the end, she knew no one would care anyways. _Everyone is in it for themselves._

* * *

**10 Years Ago**

The rain trickled down her already tear stained face, her red eyes looked up at the doors of Redcliffe castle. Beside her sat a knap sack that contained the very few belongings she has gathered during her adventures. And now, it felt as if everything was over for Solona. One minute she was feeling grand, the next, broken.

"So, is this it?" She questioned the man that was leaning against the castle doors. Alistair kept his eyes to the ground, he couldn't bear to see Solona in this state. After defeating the archdemon in Denerim, Alistair had to return to the castle to begin learning his new duty as king. _King._ Alistair used to hate the thought of someday, maybe, becoming king after Cailan was slain but felt like he wouldn't be a good person for the role. Solona, on the other hand, always made sure to tell Alistair to 'look up' and that he would make a great king.

_A great king._

_It's my fault._

_It's my fault he's leaving._

"It's not like I want things to be this way, Lona, I love you.. but-" Alistair began to rub the back of his neck out of nervousness.

"But what?" Solona shot back.

"I love you. I _want_ to marry you.. but they would never accept a mage as their queen."

Solona should've known better. A mage, in love with not only a Grey Warden, but used to be Templar, and now King; it would never work out. Most things never work out for mages. _I should've knew better._ "But-" Alistair interjected, making Solona snap out of her thoughts. "We could.." He had a questionable face. 

"What?" Solona was confused at this point.

Alistair side, "Although we can't officially be together as one.. perhaps, if we plan to meet for some one on one time every now and then?" He began to wiggle his brow, which was something that always made Solona laugh. Now, it just made her hurt if anything. 

"I'm not some _thing_ to have when you get bored of your _wife,_ Alistair." She snarled back. 

Alistair took his gaze off of Solona, "You're not some _thing_ , Solona, but-"

_How could he think of me being someone like that?_

_I loved him; I thought he loved me._

_Everyone is in it for themselves._

Solona grabbed her knap sack and turned her back on Alistair in disgust, walking away. She didn't care where she would end up, nor what may happen to her; Solona just wanted to forget her past and be left alone. 

* * *

"Are you okay?" A familar voice asked Solona. She escaped to her housing quarters within the village, wanting to not be noticed at the moment. The incident with Threnn sparked a lot of memories for Solona. Solona met the quartermaster during her time in Ostagar, when she first became a Grey Warden. The wardens were helping King Cailan and his army, along with Loghain, with the darkspawn invasion. Alistair and Solona were sent to light the signal, fighting abominations along the way. But once the signal finally came, Loghain told his troops to stand down, while the rest were slaughtered in the darkspawns wake. Threnn fought alongside Loghain. In Solona's eyes, Threnn was not a good person in the end. Though, things may have changed throughout the years that have passed. 

Solona tried to wipe the tears from her stained face, trying to clean up a bit, before turning back around and seeing the one person she dreaded talking to once arriving. 

Cullen Rutherford.

She quickly turned back around and began to wipe her nose, "I'm fine." She sniffled.

A sigh was heard from the man, who slowly entered the house and closed the door behind him, "I- uh.. Leliana asked me to check on you."

"Ha," Solona sarcastically spoke, "she would.. I'm fine as I'll ever be, Cullen." She then sighed. _Will I ever be fine?_

Cullen began to rub the back of his neck, still the awkward, nervous boy Solona knew. "Well, um," He cleared his throat, "We're meeting in the chantry to discuss a few things. Leliana told me to ask you if you would please join us." 

Solona kept her back turned to him, lost in her own thoughts. A lot was happening, she needed a moment to process some things. She heard the door quietly shut again, Cullen must've stepped out. _Suppose_ _I should go to the Chantry._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took awhile to get this chapter out, but here we are! Started a new job, getting used to the new shift, sort of lost that creative spark. Hope you at least enjoyed reading this part!


End file.
